surviviofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mapas
Mapas'''Los mapas son los lugares en los que se desarrolla el juego. Los supervivientes luchan utilizando los Edificios, Obstáculos, y las Cajas de botín en su beneficio para ganar. El mapa principal es el mapa donde ocurre la mayor parte del juego, pero se usa un nuevo mapa para que ocurra cada evento. Mapa principal thumb El '''Mapa Principal '''Consiste de Pasto, arboles, y otros terrenos de Clima Regular. The Main Map has existed since the creation of the game, with updates adding new buildings and obstacles. When there are no events going on, the main map is where gameplay takes place in. In the update, Teahouse Complexes were added to the Main Map. Mapa Desertico The '''Desert Map, or the Desert Rain Map, is the desert version of the main map that was added for a short period, taking place during the " " event: (v0.6.1) and the Saloon Update: (v0.6.5). The ground was made of sand and some obstacles were changed to a more western/medieval design, including adding tumbleweeds (bushes) and, in 0.6.5, Dead Trees. In v0.6.5 it was made not a reskin of the Main Map with increased Flare Gun spawns, but now lacks Bunkers (minus the chance of the Egg Bunker). The also update included the town with the unique building the Saloon. The brings the weathered greenhouse in the map with the Chrysanthemum Bunker in it. The next desert event, v0.7.1 " " brings a worn down version of the River Town onto the map, always away from the river and always centered in the map. The map label by it is "Blood Gulch". Woods Map The Woods Map, formerly known as the Autumn Map, was a temporary map for the v0.6.3 " " update in October 28, 2018. The map features hundreds of trees to fit the autumn theme. Other than that, many major buildings from the main map is missing, such as the bank, docks, and the police station. Instead, there were only warehouses and cabins. There was only one new location on this map, that being the Logging Camp where the USAS-12 and six rare clothing items, including the exclusive Woodcutter's Wrap Skin, spawned. In The " " update, the skins Tarkhany Regal and Valiant Pineapple are added in the game in the Hatchet Bunker, and the Eye Bunker makes a second appearance. Autumn leaves can be seen falling from the sky, representing the atmosphere the Woods map takes place. Woods Snow Map The Woods Snow Map, formerly known as the Woods Map (along with the above woods map), was first created in the update, but was separated from the standard woods map later. It is almost identical to the Woods Map, like the Potato Map is to the Main Spring Map, but this map had the presence of Snowballs, as well as the ground is snow colored instead of the standard woods map olive green color. It was renamed to the "Woods Snow Map" in the v0.7.41 update. Halloween Map The Halloween Map, or the Spookiversary Map was added in the " " event. The differences this map brings include the water in the map being colored blood red, new Halloween-themed obstacles, such as dead trees, jack-o-lanterns and candles. Its the darkest map in the game, taking place at night. It lacks the Docks, the Hydra Bunker, and the River/Conch Bunker. The map introduced the Eye Bunker, being the first bunker to require a code to access any loot inside. Due to the Halloween theme, it's likely to return every Halloween/anniversary to come, as surviv.io debuted Oct. 31, 2017. Snow Map The Snow Map, or the Winter Map was added in v0.6.9 on December 19, 2018 in the update, Snow-covered Island. Although not directly referenced before it's addition or leak images, it was referenced in the Saloon's Cellar as a recording that you can listen to here: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/log_04.mp3 A break down is: "Leaves of a forest" - Autumn Map "Sands through our fingers" - Desert Map (Also the changelog update when the event ended) "Snow drifts in" - This Winter Map and some more parts that are irrelevant to this. Snow now covers the ground, and many obstacles appear snow-covered or Christmas themed. For example, trees turned into Christmas trees and stones are partially covered in snow. Instead of airplanes, Santa himself drops airdrops onto the island, and the crates are also festively-themed. It shares many features of the base map, essentially being the base map with the winter valve in the Chrysanthemum bunker turned to activate the winter map. This map is likely to return for every winter to come. Faction Map Introduced in the update, this map is similar to the main map, but lacks some areas, notably the Hydra bunker and the Crossing bunker. The river always shown cutting the map in half, with two extra large bridges and River-Town connecting the two sides of the map. The grass, tree leaves, bushes and water are darker than the Main Map. This map is available only on the limited 50v50 mode, where duos mode were temporarily removed for the mode, introducing a different gamemode from the standard modes. Main Spring Map The spring map was added in the update on March 20th. This map has all of the regular buildings but features 2 (3 on squads) Teahouses instead of Teahouse Complexes which have a Chrysanthemum Chest that have some rare guns, the Naginata, and the Tsukuyomi no Kabuto, a Lvl. 3 helmet reskin. The trees on this map are in different shades of pink and the ground is a little darker, but more vibrant green than the regular map. If you look closely you will see small pink leaves flying around which are most likely supposed to represent cherry blossoms. Potato Map Added in the update, it is almost identical to the Main Spring Map, however had Potato (Throwable) and Potato (Obstacle). It also has the Potato gamemode which means whenever you get a kill, the weapon you used gets swapped out with a different one of it's type. Additionally, All emotes will display as potatoes. In the event, small potatoes can be seen falling in the sky along the pink leaves. Woods Spring Map The Woods Spring Map was first created in the update. It is almost identical to the Woods Map, but stylized to match the Main Spring Map. It also contains a lake in the middle with an island that contains the Pavilion. Teahouses also spawn. The Grass is also darker than the Main Spring map, in addition to being more vibrant than the normal woods map.the map features the Woods King, a special survivr exclusive to the map. Survivrs can become The Woods King by wearing the Shishikami no Kabuto, which grants special perks Windwalk and Gift of the Woods. Once the Woods King dies, their helmet drops and can be worn by anyone else to become the next Woods King.